LA BRUJA
by coralito
Summary: LOS FAVORES SE PAGAN ,IKKI LO DESCUBRIRA PERO DE MAL MODO -ES MI PRIMER FIC SOY PESIMA ESCRIBIENDO SUMMARY


LA BRUJA

CAPITULO I : DESPERTANDO

Aun recordaba aquel día, día en que su hermano murió, por que murió verdad? Si debía de ser así ,de lo contrario sentiría su cosmos pero nada desde aquel entonces ,sin embargo había sentido que estaba con el que lo abrazaba ,que lo cuidaba si tal vez en donde su querido hermano estaba miraba y cuidaba de él ,ya no lloraría se lo había prometido ,se movió bajo la sabanas y limpio su rostro húmedo .

Bajo hasta el rellano inferior y se encontró con sus compañeros y Saori quienes lo esperaban debían de esconderse para proteger al casco que era el único fragmento que les quedaba de la armadura de sagitario ,mientras él y Saori se instalarían en una pequeña propiedad del difunto abuelo de ella sus compañeros harían averiguaciones por su parte así Seiya y Hyoga irían hasta el lugar de entrenamiento de este último y el dragón Shiryu hasta china a preguntar a su maestro ,así habían acordado el encontrarse en el pequeño refugio junto con Shun y Saori que con Tatsumi viajarían hasta allí .

En un extenso territorio rodeado por una abundante vegetación y franqueado por varios ríos que confluían entre si , justo en medio de este , se levantaba imponente grandioso un coloso de piedra una torre casi apartada de toda civilización ,dicha edificación era tan alta que no se llegaba a distinguir la cima era incluso más alta que una montaña …. todo aquel que recorría sus alrededores podía claramente sentir el tremendo poder místico que este irradiaba , lo que había dentro o quien la habitaba era un misterio incluso para los residentes de los territorios vecinos de por si muy poderosos ,sin embargo en estos precisos momentos al interior de este recinto había un inusual movimiento en una de las estancias que estaba destinada a cumplir un solo propósito …

¿Dónde estoy ?-se preguntó pero no podía abrir los ojos- ¿ dónde estoy ? se volvió a preguntar los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer de manera atropellada en su mente aquel caballero del santuario atacando ….el arrojándole una pieza de oro a un chico de cabellos castaños ,luego el lanzando su poder a la montaña para derrotar a su enemigo y por último la montaña cayendo sobre él y la imagen del niño de mirada esmeralda arrasada en lágrimas siendo arrastrado por el chico castaño y llevándoselo apenas pudo decirle adiós ,

Aghh….-ahora el dolor aunque presente aun en su cuerpo iba disminuyendo gradualmente poco a poco –aghh don- donde estoy –se volvió a preguntar mientras abria ligeramente los ojos…pudo vislumbrar luz mucha luz así que volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a abrirlos. Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y su respiración se hizo más pausada ahora recobraba sus fuerzas ..ya podía enfocar su atención en toda la habitación en la cual se encontraba y le sorprendió lo que vio …el lugar en cuestión era circular sin ningún tipo de mueble no tenía ventanas y la puerta tampoco la veía y ahora que su mente analizaba la situación hubo de reconocer que el lugar era frio casi helido ya había reparado en unos reflectores que iluminaban la cama donde él se encontraba ….fue eso lo que lo cegó al principio ,pues si este lugar era algo futurista seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando reparo por fin en una persona que estaba observándolo a una considerable distancia ..Se reprendió así mismo no haberlo notado antes .

-¿quién eres? ¿ y donde estoy ? –pregunto más lúcido esta vez apoyándose sobre sus codos miro el lecho donde yacía y se dio cuenta que aparte de la sabana que lo cubría no llevaba puesta ninguna prenda.

-descansa lo necesitas-dijo la voz….que sin voltear a mirarlo se encamino hacia una puerta también blanca y al tomar la perilla para salir.

-te hice una pregunta…-con esfuerzo se incorporó hasta logar sentarse

-por nada- dijo aun sosteniendo la manija

-no te estoy dando las gracias –ya empezaba a ser el eso era obvio por la carencia de modales

-de nada-

-que no te di las gracias –ya estaba irritado- al menos muestra tu rostro

-no sabes agradecer chico?-dijo esto sin voltear el rostro y sosteniendo aun la manija -

-quien o que eres –estaba asombrado por que la persona que estaba frente a el ara de complexión fina pero llevaba el rostro cubierto por una especie de velo pero bajo de él podía claramente observarse una máscara llevaba puesta una túnica totalmente blanca

-soy quien te rescato, y de nada- decidió caminar alrededor se ikki quien estaba sentado

-tienes una fijación porque te den las gracias

-no-tanto su andar como su voz era cadencioso, más bien susurrante

-entonces

-entonces? salvar vuestra vida sacándolo de debajo de toneladas de piedras traeros hasta este recinto sagrado ,regresaros a la vida ,curar vuestras heridas ,no es para al menos decir gracias .

-….…gracias-tuvo que admitir que el desconocido tenía razón estaba en deuda

-no es tan difícil verdad ….por nada-ya se había plantado frente a él a escasos dos metros

-quieres algo …supongo que si nadie hace nada por nada

-creéis saberlo todo….ehhh…..como decíais que os llamabais ..no lo recuerdo-

-no te lo dije- le estaba fastidiando que le interrogue y lo que precisaba eran respuestas

-oh ..yo me llamo Loren y tu

-no…yo no-soltó tajante

-aja-de tanto infelices a quienes salvar tuvo que cruzarse este.-está bien que disfrutéis vuestra estadía ..ahi tenéis unas prendas que podéis vestir .os recomiendo salir de este habitación ya que se sellara dentro de poco .

-bah piensa que me quedare …..si que es raro-se puso un pantalón blanco bastante cómodo y una especie de chaleco blanco también -es un hospital bastante extraño-salió al cruzar tras la puerta vio un corredor bastante largo ,ahora si no sabía por dónde ir como fuera encontraría la salida y camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras le extraño no ver a nadie así que descendió por ellas a medida que descendía vio un reflejo luz al final por así decirlo cuando alcanzo salida se sorprendió …ahí delante de el se levantaba un hermoso y paradisiaco jardín .

-os tardasteis –era el mismo sujeto con la misma túnica quien lo esperaba dándole la espalda

-eh..pero como …que es este lugar-

-os explicare esta edificación es un lugar único no existe otro en el mundo o la dimensión a la que pertenecéis ,es por ello que nadie puede ingresar sin tener en cuenta ciertas precauciones como en mi caso ,pero en el vuestro no sucede lo mismo por que estabais convaleciendo ,esa estancia en la que estabais recuperando vuestra salud tiene la peculiaridad de restaurar la vida el alma y las heridas físicas ,yo solo ingrese cuando ya estabas recuperado .es por ello que usaba esta mascara-señalando su rostro que aun estaba cubierto-hacia ese lado hay un corredor –señalo su derecha –si tomas ese camino encontraras a guardias que custodian este edificio entrenando -ahora si tomas el lado contrario encontraras mas guardia entrenando ,pero por ese sendero llegas al comedor ….. y por ese otro…..

-solo dime donde esta salida.-era un hecho que no iba a quedarse a hacer un recorrido turístico

-vuestro nombre no me lo habéis dicho aun…

Suspiro-ikki….me llamo ikki- camino alrededor sin poner atención en el entorno estaba pensativo y volvió su atención nuevamente en aquel sujeto ya lo estaba hartando-déjame ver si entendí tú me sacaste de debajo de la montaña, me trajiste aquí casi moribundo y me has salvado…ahora quiero saber por que

-no hay ningún motivo ikki…nos cruzamos eso es todo.

-Loren verdad …..si te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí pero debo de irme así que me dices por donde es la salida.

-no tan rápido ikki aún no he terminado mi explicación ..no podéis iros veras no estáis muerto pero tampoco estáis vivo… si si estáis vivo. Pero vuestro cosmos aun no es lo suficiente fuerte para que lo elevéis y puedas volver además que la armadura del fénix se desintegro y sin cosmos y sin armadura...-no termino la frase

-qué demonios dices –las últimas palabras mencionadas fueron como una bofetada iba a explotar pero se contuvo….respira respira…se dijo –además en ningún momento te dije que yo fuera un caballero ni te hable del cosmos y menos de mi armadura como sabes eso

-yo lo sé todo ikki ….deberíais confiar más y no preguntar tanto –dicho esto empezó a caminar lentamente como lo había hecho hasta ese momento y empezó a desvanecerse gradualmente poco a poco hasta que desapareció ante sus ojos

Ikki se quedó frio, ahora le quedaba claro que no era un hospital por eso no había enfermeros ni que hablar de doctores ni otros pacientes…. pero exactamente donde se encontraba lo que le había dicho ese sujeto era casi imposible de creer …como caballero había aprendido a creer en algunas cosas algo raras y esta era una de ellas …no sentía temor algo en su interior le indicaba que por el momento estaba a salvo solo por el momento y lo que lo intrigo más fue la forma en que desapareció Loren no cabía duda que ostentaba cierto poder no cualquiera puede hacer algo semejante … quién demonios era …..por qué sabia de el …y por qué lo habría ayudado …una idea cruzo su mente al tiempo que una añorada imagen ahora era consiente que estando allí no podría ver a su hermano ….no se quedaría ….pero tampoco sabía cómo largarse de allí .pero ya encontraría el modo


End file.
